OFF.EXE
i sat at my compooter and i saw a pop up for a OFF sequal, "OWO" i said "i always wanted to know what happened to zacharararararie" so i downloaded it and ran the game...BIG MISTAKE!!!. the title screen was a shitty midi version of fourteen residents, and the title screen looked as if a child drew it "maybe this is mortis's new aesthetic, or maybe hugo drew it". when i press start it took me to a destroyed zone 0, PABLOW WAS DED AND INFRONT OF BATTER, i gasped, it was so damn realistic. Pablo was bleeding hyper realistic BLOOD and then batter turned around, and walked up to the screen he was hyper realistic too and then he said the scariest thing i've ever heard "skidaddle skidoodle, i'm going to kill you", I immediately burst into tears and vomited, that was so scary and then I tried to close the game but it wouldn't let me! and i couldn't bring myself to turn off the computer..and then batter came from the computer screen i screeched but he fucked up while attacking me and just ended up in my lap tho but i ran as fast as i could but he gave chase, and he was one fast boi. and then he started choking me but jokes on him i shot his arm and i ran away to california but batter caught up and then batter cutted my arm OFF and it was bleeding hyper realistic blood i screeched for dear life then all of a sudden his head flew off, zacharie stepped in front of me, all beefy and hot and with a sword and wings oh mah god thank you zacharie!" i said and then he rips off his mask, revealing a hot ass guy but then the REAL zacharie came "thats my cousin blabarie" i screamed at how ugly the real zacharie was i also shitted my pants and ran back home and blabarie took me on his wingsi uninstall off 2 and replayed off 1 and felt much better however batter was gone and their was only text "batter is dead, the game cannot be played anymore" i was disappointed until something else came up "play the secret route? y/n" i selected yes and now i was controlling paWbLoW and i was at a very expensive hotel, "nANI?!" everyone in off was in the hotel room and they celebrated batter's death pablo is just talking to everyone, and i'm a believer by smash mouth was playing and it was a good ass time but i noticed sucre was sad and i had pablo ask her "my boyfriend batter died :-(" she said i was shocked that her boyfriend was batter and i kinda felt bad so i asked blabarie for a joker but he said no "i am not helping you bring bitcher back" so i murdered blabarie and revived batter but he just walked away from me upon being revived so i grabbed batter and forced him into my computer, he saw sucre at the point in im a believer where it says "and then i saw her face" and they had a epic dance party and i smiled a hyperrealistic smile but screen went to black with text saying "1 YEAR LATER" "nANI ?* and batter and sucre had a family together and tons of elsen running around zone 0 and sucre holding a baby elsen in her arms, and batter holding like 3 one slightly bigger and i assume it was a toddler hugo is there too and a new character that looked like a girl it was silent for a bit, until batter said "......thank you." and the screen showed an up close photo of batter and his new family and it was cute as hell so i saved the image before the game went back to the title "new desktop background bitcheeees" i said as i did so but when i try to select new game it said "don't repeat history" so all i could do was exit the game and let batter have his family and batter and i lived happily ever after but then a spooky skeleton popped out of my computer and killed me THE END????? Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:English Class Failure Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization